Just Another Persona 5 Group Chat
by Onbet
Summary: Is writing a Persona 5 group chat story original? No. Is writing a Persona 5 group chat story fun? Yes. Is that why I'm writing a Persona 5 group chat story? Yes. Only thing that's original about this is the fact that the crew is in college.


_Prankster has renamed the chat to **Suicide Squad**_

 **Demon Child:** Is that a reference to the movie?

 **Prankster** : What? No, fuck the movie.

 **Prankster** : I just want to kill myself.

 **Fake Blonde** : Mood

 **Demon Child** : Good, I hate the movie.

 **Ann 3** : College sucks.

 **Prankster** : I have loads of assignments already, first week isn't even over.

 **Fake Blonde** : Screw assignments

 **Fake Blonde** : Wanna cuddle and watch a bad movie?

 **Ann 3** : That's gay.

 **Prankster** : Ann we are gay.

 **Ann 3** : Same.

 **Prankster** : Ryuji get your ass over here, I was going to delay doing my assignments till the last moment anyway.

 **Makoto** : Akira do your assignments, same goes for you Ryuji.

 **Fake Blonde** : Hell no I still got weeks to do em

 **Makoto** : Ryuji.

 **Fake Blonde** : What

 **Makoto** : Ryuji.

 **Fake Blonde** : No

 **Makoto** : Ryuji.

 **Fake Blonde** : Fine but I'm watching a bad movie with my bf today whether you want it or not

 **Makoto** : As long as you get some work done :).

 **Prankster** : I sense danger in that smiley face.

 **Haru** : I can confirm that Mako-chan was smiling like a maniac while sending that.

 **Makoto** : I was not!

 **Prankster** : Yea right, Haru keep your girlfriend in check alright?

 **Haru** : Sure :)

 **Ann 3** : Gay.

 **Fake Blonde** : No u

 **Ann 3** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Fake Blonde** : What is that even supposed to be?

 **Ann 3** : ┐(´～｀)┌

 **Demon Child** : Wait are we watching bad movies today?

 **Prankster** : Ryuji and I are, you are not invited.

 **Demon Child** : 凸(皿)凸

 **Prankster** : We need our gay cuddle time alright?

 **Demon Child** : Understandable, have a great day.

 **Literally Van Gogh** : I have a few questions.

 **Prankster** : Oh hey Yusuke.

 **Fake Blonde** : Yo Yusuke

 **Literally Van Gogh** : First of all, what are those things?

 **Prankster** : ┐('～`;)┌

 **Prankster** : Ask Futaba, I'm going to work on some assignments before Makoto murders me. Ryuji I expect you at 6.

 **Demon Child** : They're just emoticons Inari, you gotta at least have heard of them right?

 **Literally Van Gogh** : I have, but I imagined they were quite different.

 **Demon Child** : There is a lot of different emoticons, ask Ryuji.

 **Fake Blonde** : Wait what the hell?! Futaba get back here!

 **Literally Van Gogh** : So what is something I need to know about these emoticons?

 **Fake Blonde** : Eh whatever, forget about them dude

 **Fake Blonde** : You said you had more questions?

 **Literally Van Gogh** : Yes, see I was wondering how bad drinking paint water would be for me.

 **Fake Blonde** : You're not that broke are you?!

 **Literally Van Gogh** : No it was an accident but now that you have given me the idea.

 **Fake Blonde** : We're going out for food tomorrow, my treat

 **Literally Van Gogh** : I'd hate to make you spend money on me.

 **Fake Blonde** : No buts

 **Fake Blonde** : Back to the issue at hand, it's probably not worse for your health than microwaving every single food item because you are too lazy to cook them

 **Makoto** : It's probably not that bad Yusuke, I assume you use water based paint?

 **Literally Van Gogh** : Yes that is the case.

 **Makoto** : You'll be fine but don't start drinking it regularly.

 **Makoto** : Ryuji.

 **Fake Blonde** : Uh oh

 **Makoto** : Didn't I tell you to stop microwaving food?

 **Fake Blonde** : Don't think you ever did

 _Makoto sent a picture_

 **Fake Blonde** : Shit

 **Makoto** : Ryuji…

 **Fake Blonde** : Not again! Why do you always get me? Ann gets to go on dates when she has assignments and she is allowed to microwave food

 **Ann 3** : Ryuji wth, snitches get stitches.

 **Makoto** : Ann…

 **Ann 3** : Ryuji…

 **Demon Child** : They both ran.

 **Makoto** : Doesn't matter, I'll get them next time.

* * *

 **Prankster** : Idk about you guys but my assignments can go suck my dick.

 **Ann 3** : Kinky, also weren't you watching movies with Ryuji?

 **Prankster** : We watched Sharknado and called it a day because Ryuji wanted to play Fortnite.

 **Prankster:** So now I'm doing my assignments while he is hogging my computer.

 **Ann 3** : No Sharknado and chill? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Prankster** : I plead the fifth.

 **Ann 3** : Gay.

 **Prankster** : If this was Uno I'd play a switch card.

 **Demon Child** : Ryuji plays Fortnite?

 **Ann 3** : I'm gay for Shiho and I'm not afraid to admit it.

 **Prankster** : Yes Ryuji plays Fortnite and we all know Ann.

 **Demon Child** : Fucking normie.

 **Fake Blonde** : Wth, I'm not a normie

 **Prankster** : You kinda are man.

 **Fake Blonde** : Wth Akira

 **Fake Blonde** : Betrayal ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Demon Child** : Hah （￣＾￣）

 **Prankster** : Anyway we kinda got side-tracked, back to assignments and sucking dick.

 **Fake Blonde** : Who's sucking dick?

 **Prankster** : Stop playing Fortnite and maybe we can arrange something.

 **Fake Blonde** : No

 **Ann 3** : Seriously though, these assignments suck ass.

 **Fake Blonde** : Who's sucking ass?

 **Demon Child** : You suck ass at Fortnite.

 **Fake Blonde** : I don't

 **Fake Blonde** : Fite me

 **Demon Child** : Wanna compare our houses in animal crossing?

 **Fake Blonde** : You're on

 _Demon Child_ _sent a picture_

 _Fake Blonde_ _sent a picture_

 **Prankster** : You killed my bf. He literally fell out of his chair.

 **Demon Child** : Serves him right.

 **Literally Van Gogh** : What is this Fortnite you speak of?

 **Demon Child** : It's a game for normies, don't worry about it Inari.

 **Fake Blonde** : Futaba fite me in online tic tac toe

 **Ann 3** : Tic tac toe seriously?

 **Fake Blonde** : Shut

 **Fake Blonde** : It's the og game Ann

 **Demon Child** : I'm not going to destroy you in tic tac toe

 **Fake Blonde** : Chicken

 **Demon Child** : Come back when your Animal crossing house looks better than Akira's attic room.

 **Prankster** : Ouch, that hurt me more than it did Ryuji.

 **Ann 3** : I'll play tic tac toe against you Ryuji.

 **Fake Blonde** : Nice

 **Prankster** : Ladies and Gentleman, place your bets.

 **Haru** : 10000 on Ann.

 **Demon Child** : Everything I own on Ann.

 **Literally Van Gogh** : All my money on Ann.

 **Prankster** : How much is all your money?

 **Literally Van Gogh** : 10 yen.

 **Haru** : What do you eat Yusuke?

 **Literally Van Gogh** : I survive on water and crackers.

 **Haru** : I'm giving you money to buy food from now on.

 **Literally Van Gogh** : You really shouldn't spend your money on my food, I'll be fine.

 **Haru** : I don't think you realize how much money I have, you are getting money for food.

 **Prankster** : Haru is literally a ray of sunshine confirmed.

 _Prankster has changed Haru's name to Precious Cinnabun_

 **Makoto** : She always has been.

 **Precious Cinnabun:** Thanks Mako-chan :)

 **Ann 3** : Gay.

 **Prankster** : Oh hey Ann's back.

 **Ann 3** : Yea Ryuji is trash at tic tac toe, I didn't even know that was possible.

 **Fake Blonde** : I'm not trash!

 **Ann 3** : I beat you 5 times before you rage quit.

 **Prankster** : Well unsurprisingly, everyone that bet won.

 **Fake Blonde** : What do you mean unsurprisingly?

 **Fake Blonde** : Betrayed again, feelsbadman

 **Makoto:** Now that both Ann and Ryuji are online again.

 **Fake Blonde** : Oh shit it's mom

 **Fake Blonde** : Ann hide the drugs

 **Ann 3** : Already hidden d(_･ )

 **Makoto:** I really hope you two are joking otherwise you're both dead. Also stop calling me mom.

 **Fake blonde** : Sorry mom

 **Ann 3** : Sorry mom

 _Prankster has changed Makoto's name to Mother Figure_

 **Mother Figure** : Akira, change my name back.

 _Prankster has changed Makoto's name to Grumpy Mother Figure_

 **Grumpy Mother Figure** : Akira.

 **Grumpy Mother Figure** : Ryuji.

 **Grumpy Mother Figure** : Ann.

 **Demon Child** : They're all gone.

 **Grumpy Mother Figure** : I'm seriously going to kill them next time.


End file.
